Soul Fusion 101
Soul Fusion With the April 2015 update, Soul fusion is the new big hype and still majorly misunderstood and approached in a rushed manner. Hopefully this will clear some of that confusion up. In this guide: '1. What is Soul Fusion?!' Soul fusion is the process of choosing 4 souls to PERMANENTLY fuse to your commander for a % increase to a particular stat (Health, attack, defense, wisdom) that are Rare+ and above. Once all 4 slots are fused, that commander will reach Hero status and will receive a -1 to their skill cool down time. So a commander with a cool down of 3 turns is now 2, one with 2 turns is now 1, yes, this is possible! Already that is a major benefit to doing this crazy soul fusion thing. '2. Fusion Requirements' i. The soul fusion requirements '''vary by the rarity of the commander, their affinity and their race. a. '''Commander rarity: i. Rare+ (3/4 star) commanders require a maximum of one 3* soul. ii. Epic+ (4/5 star) commanders require a maximum of one 4* soul. iii. Legendary+ (5/6 star) commanders require a maximum of one 5* soul. iv. The remaining souls they require will be of lower rarity. v. The rarity on the slot determines the minimum soul requirement, you can fuse a higher rarity soul to a lower rarity slot (a 3* soul to a 1* or 2* soul slot). vi. The rarity of the slot, not the soul, determine the % bonus to that stat slot and only that slot, the bonus is different for each slot. The slots depends on the commander's Max Rarity (MR) (for example, a 4/5* commander has a max rarity of 5*. Max rarity (MR) minus 1, 2, or 3, determine what soul rarity goes into each slot. 1. 1 soul slot will give a 3% stat bonus (MR-3) 2. 1 soul slot will give a 5% stat bonus (MR-3) 3. 1 soul slot will give a 7% stat bonus (MR-2) 4. 1 soul slot will give a 10% stat bonus (MR-1) b. Commander affinity: i. The affinities are Melee, Ranged and Cavalry. ii. The affinity of the commander will dictate what the majority of the souls they require are, so a Melee commander will require more melee souls and chances are their bigger soul they require is the same affinity. iii. This means you will quickly run out of souls of like affinity if you are fusing commanders with similar affinity. iv. 3 affinity souls are required, regardless of the rarity and race. c. Commander race: i. Currently there are 11 different races in BB2, Ape, Champion, Darklander, Dwarf, Easterner, Goblin, Highlander, Lizardman, Paragon, Undead and Westerner. ii. The race of the commander is usually a specific icon next to their name iii. Some soul requirements also contain a specific race. Currently, all the requirements are the same race of the commander you are trying to fuse souls to. So a Champion commander will only require Champion souls as a possible requirement. iv. 2 race specific souls are required, regardless of the rarity and affinity. '3. Which souls to use.' So now, which souls do I want to use? This is a tricky question because now you have to determine who you want to hero and how many souls of similar rarity, affinity and race you have. What about harder to obtain souls like Champion souls that in story, only have 1 farmable champion and they are Cavalry and Rare+. If you are looking at your options of souls to fuse, do you really want to use that 3* Guillaume Champion soul for that generic 3* ranged slot that doesn’t require a specific race? There are definitely easy 3* ranged souls to obtain in story mode that are also weaker. As previously mentioned, the rarity stat increase is 100% determined by the soul slot, not the soul you use. So if you decide to use a 4* soul in a 1* soul slot, you will still only get a 3% increase to that stat because of the slot requirement. It would be wiser to obtain an easier soul to fill that slot vice using a very valuable soul in a low rarity slot. '4. Why can’t I find my matching souls?' When you are choosing souls to fuse to your commander, the slots are brighter if you already have that soul in your inventory. If not, the slot is kind of grayed out and when you click on it, it will tell you the requirement for that slot and tell you that you lack an eligible soul yet. '5. Where did all my souls go?!' Guess what, you just fused them! They are now gone! Hopefully you didn’t fuse a high rarity soul to a low rarity slot in a hurry to try and hero a new commander. '6. Who to Hero?' So you are have a large stock pile of souls and you are ready to attempt your first hero…but who should you hero? i. Currently, it is unknown/unconfirmed whether or not the hero status will maintain when you evolve a hero’d commander. For this reason, it is suggested that you only hero a max evo commander or a commander that you know you no longer can attain to 5*, like a unique pact commander that was able to get to 5*. -- Updated, a post was mentioned on the official forum that someone hero'd a 4* commander and then Evolved them to 5* and the hero stayed. ii. One of the exceptions I did for myself was hero-ing my 4/5* Hippelaphe, because he is perfect at 4/5* as a healer and having him at 2CD vs 3CD is way more valuable. So this might be one of the exceptions you would also consider thinking about. iii. How is your soul pile looking? Consider all the requirements for that commander, would the soul be more valuable equipped vs being in a lower rank slot? For example, before the Gambit event, there was a shortage of champion souls, Guillaume being one of the few you could easily farm during an event, but I wouldn’t just use his soul on a 1* champion slot because he happens to be one of the best 3* souls in the game. iv. I also recommend you do not hero any story commander, aside from Ghislandi because all of those story commanders are being power-creeped each event, one by one. Even with the ability to equip multiple souls to gear/soul slots now, it just isn’t worth it. '7. OMG, OMG, HERO everything! ...or not.' i. One of the biggest game changing updates to BB2 is the ability to equip 3-6 souls to your commander, depending on their rarity for Uncommon+ and higher commanders. What does this mean to you and soul fusion? Everything! A stockpile of 50+ souls suddenly becomes 20+ if you just hero’d 4 commanders. Remember, those souls are gone forever, presently, you cannot undo any fusion. This is why you want to use the lowest rarity souls that are easily acquired in story mode for the slots as much as possible. If you start using all your good 3* and 4* souls, as some of these are hard to replenish, especially if you just used a race specific soul for a generic slot. ii. Slowly hero your commanders, do your most valuable, unchanging commanders first, like a solid healer. Keep track of your souls and don’t use up your souls in a rush. I only wouldn’t hero a worthless 4* commander like Luthar that only attacks and silences a commander. '8. Soul Database' i. There is a soul database that is very easy to use and even can organize the data by name, affinity, rarity and even race. Created by the BB2 Wiki admin Jareif (many kudos!): Soul Table. ii. Side note* Don't dismiss any commanders! Especially your low level guys as their souls can be used to help Hero your 4* commanders you get from events. :) Category:Souls